Bell's dream
by McFly76
Summary: OS: un groupe est repéré par Alice qui décide de produire leur CD, Bella la chanteuse du groupe va succomber au charme de cette dernière. mais celle ci se pose beaucoup de questions. Venez lire et donnez moi votre avis!


**Bonjour à toutes me voilà encore dans une nouvelle aventure pour un OS. Inspirée me direz vous ! Pas du tout juste les suites d'un ennui mortel en génie électrique ! C'est pas bien ne faites surtout pas comme moi suivez les cours !**

**Bref quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**C'est la première fois que je fais un point de vue externe, alors dites moi ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas !**

* * *

><p>Les musiciens mettaient en places leurs accords, pour le concert qu'ils allaient donner dans la soirée. Le red coyote était un petit bar pas très loin de la fac, les tenants de celui étaient un homme et une femme. Carlisle qui était grand et blond était tombé sous le charme d'Esmée, ils faisaient tous deux partis d'un groupe qui n'avait pas réussi à faire fureur, seul quelques adeptes et amis venaient les voir dans leur jeune temps. Mais en vieillissant il n'y avait plus personne. Ils avaient l'idée de s'installer non loin du campus, afin de pouvoir donner une chance aux groupes qui pouvaient se former grâce à la fac.<p>

* * *

><p>Aux studios de l'université, qui d'ailleurs commençait à tomber en ruine, s'étaient rencontrer quatre jeunes gens aux caractères bien trempés. Il y avait Emmett, un grand brun musclé qui jouait de la batterie, Edward aux cheveux cuivrés et très désordonné, lui jouait de la guitare électrique et pour certaine composition de l'harmonica. Rosalie, une grande blonde d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle jouait de la basse et de temps à autre pouvait chanter en duo avec, Bella une petite aux cheveux châtains foncés qui était le cœur du groupe avec sa magnifique voix, elle jouait également de la guitare, et du piano selon les chansons.<p>

Bella était une jeune fille sure d'elle, depuis qu'elle avait accepté son homosexualité, c'est une lesbienne avouée est tout le monde est au courant. Rosalie sort avec Emmett, mais avant de sortir avec lui, elle était sortie avec Bella, une belle histoire qui dura six mois, avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte que ce qu'elles ressentaient étaient juste de l'amitié. Edward et Emmett sont frères jumeaux, quoiqu'on se demande si l'un n'a pas pris toute la musculature de l'autre. Edward est le meilleur ami de Bella. Avant de monter le groupe ils se connaissaient donc déjà plus ou moins. Un soir alors qu'ils faisaient une soirée ensemble, ils ont décidés d'essayer de monter le groupe, et se sont retrouvés le lendemain aux studios de la fac.

Depuis, ils ont progressés ont passés l'audition du Red coyote pour jouer dans ce bar, au début c'était juste pour le vendredi soir, mais au vue du talent qu'ils avaient et surtout de leur succès, Carlisle et Esmée leurs avaient s'ils souhaitaient jouer les mercredis, vendredis, samedis et dimanches.

Le Bar rémunère le groupe pour leur passage avec 35% des recettes qu'ils font chaque soir grâce à eux. Cela fait trois ans que le groupe existe, ils ont composés bons nombre de chansons, fait quelques reprises, et ils avaient toujours autant de succès. Les filles adulaient Edward, et les gars voulaient tous que Bella change de bord. Chaque soir où ils jouaient c'était l'effervescence dans le bar.

Carlisle et Esmée aimaient beaucoup ce groupe, Esmée était une vraie mère poule avec eux. Elle les considérait comme ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir et rejetait l'affection qu'elle aurait du avoir pour ces enfants vers les membres du groupe, et Carlisle lui, adorait ces gosses qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse. On pourrait croire qu'il jouait le rôle de père de substitution. Le groupe pouvait s'entrainait dans le studio de la villa des Cullen, Carlisle et Esmée avait une chambre pour chacun des membres, cela leur permettait de rester tard dans la nuit pour travailler sur leur composition.

* * *

><p>Alice est un petit bout de femme, brune avec des cheveux qui pointent vers l'extérieur. Elle travaillait dans le domaine de la musique, son rôle plus précisément est réalisatrice artistique. C'est le bras droit de Jasper qui lui est producteur. Ils travaillent ensemble depuis 5 ans et sortent ensemble depuis 3 ans.<p>

- Alors que c'était le calme plat au niveau travail ces derniers temps, Alice se demandait si les nouveaux talents n'avaient pas fichue le camp.

- Coucou, toi encore dans tes pensées ? demanda Jasper en embrassant tendrement Alice.

- Oui je me demandais si on allait avoir du boulot car je m'ennui ?

- Et bien écoute ça j'ai des nouvelles fraîches, il parait qu'il y a un groupe qui joue au Red coyote qui a un succès fou, ça vaut peut être le coup d'aller voir. Non tu crois pas ?

- Le Red coyote, tu dis ? c'est pas le bar qui met en scène des groupes tous plus nul les uns que les autres ? demanda Alice perplexe.

- Oui je sais, mais on y est allée y a 5 ans, et la le groupe joue le week-end depuis trois ans.

- Et pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler avant ? demanda Alice.

- Peut être qu'on ne faisait pas attention parce qu'il s'agissait du Red justement.

- Ok, et toi comment en as-tu entendu parler ?

- C'est un collègue qui m'en a parlé, apparemment sa sœur en est folle et y va chaque fois qu'ils jouent. Ils ont beaucoup de succès.

- Ça coute rien d'aller boire un verre et se détendre.

- Je te prends vers 19h, le concert commence à 20h mais il faut arriver en avance pour avoir des bonne place m'a-t-on dis.

* * *

><p>Bella était en train de s'échauffait la voix, elle remarqua que Rosalie ne faisait pas les exercices avec elle.<p>

- Tu n'échauffes pas ta voix Rose ? demanda Bella.

- Non je suis malade, je chanterais pas ce soir.

- Tu veux dire que je vais faire que des solos ?

- Oui, ou bien tu demande à un des gars de me remplacer.

- Edwaaard ? demanda Bella avec ses petits yeux à faire craquer n'importe qui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il un peu suspicieux.

- Tu veux chanter avec moi, Rose à mal à la gorge.

- Ah non, tu sais que je chante mal quand j'ai le trac.

- Arrête ton cinéma t'as un talent monstre à ce niveau, et ça ne t'intéresse pas de chanter tes compositions avec moi en plus quelle chance. Dit Bella.

- Allez Ed tu vois bien qu'elle insiste, de toute façon tu sais pas lui dire non. Ajouta Emmett.

- Tu vois tout le monde pense comme moi. Affirma Bella.

- Bon ok, mais juste ce soir parce que Rose à mal à la gorge.

- Je t'adore tu sais.

- Oui je sais, un peu trop peut être.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, le bar ouvrit ses portes vers 18h, c'était un soir assez spécial, il y aurait plus de monde car c'était le premier vendredi de la rentrée, et tous les nouveaux seraient là pour écouter le groupe de la fac qui fait fureur.<p>

Alice et Jasper étaient arrivés à temps car quelques minutes après la salle était pleine, il y'en avait même qui était dehors en terrasse. En vrai professionnels ils prirent une limonade chacun, et sorti leur calepin pour prendre des notes de ce qui est bien ou pas. Quand Alice aperçut sur la scène une batterie, une basse, deux guitares électriques et un piano, elle savait déjà que ça ne pouvait que lui plaire car c'était surement les instruments qu'elle préférait dans tout ce qui peut exister. Lorsqu'elle vit une femme s'avancer vers la scène.

Ça va pas tarder à commencer regarde ça s'agite par là bas. Dit Alice en montrant Esmée qui montait sur scène.

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs je vous d'accueillir comme il se doit les Bell's dream. Annonça Esmée.

Les membres du groupe arrivèrent sur scène sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements. Alice n'en revenait pas de l'entrain que pouvait avoir le public. Elle avait noté le nom du groupe, et décrivait chaque membre avec chaque accessoire dont ils jouaient.

Le concert commença et Alice se dit qu'il y avait peut être de quoi faire, mais qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire. Elle jeta un œil vers Jazz, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à l'entente du groupe. C'était bon signe, si le producteur appréciait ce serait plus simple pour travailler. Les chansons se suivaient, et Alice appréciait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'elle vit la brune poser sa guitare et se dirigeait vers le piano pour chanter ce qui semblait être une ballade, les autres suivirent sur un rythme beaucoup plus calme que précédemment, celui qui était à la guitare (N/A : Edward) jouait de l'harmonica. Alice adorait cette chanson qui était divinement bien jouée et bien chantée.

A la fin du concert Alice sortie, content d'avoir vue ce groupe, la chanteuse était très douée, le chanteur avec qui elle faisait quelques duos était pas trop mal mais il fallait qu'il surmonte son trac pour éviter les quelques fausses notes qu'il a fait.

- Alors ? demanda Jasper.

- Ils sont pas mal, je pense qu'on peut en faire quelques choses enfin s'ils acceptent.

- Tu crois qu'ils refuseront d'être produits ? Non sérieusement, je te confie l'affaire, je veux une maquette pour dans deux mois.

- Deux mois ! ça va faire juste non ?

- Non, les chansons sont déjà écrites et elles sont très belle, y a pas grand-chose retoucher et c'est pas le CD terminé que je te demande.

- Encore heureux.

- Quoique je suis sure que tu en serais capable. Tu vas les voir demain pour leur proposer un contrat.

- Ok, mais chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais beaucoup travailler on se verra peu. Avoua Alice.

- Je sais, c'est l'inconvénient d'avoir du travail. Répondit Jasper en embrassant sa belle.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux chez Jasper, heureux d'avoir trouvé un groupe qui pourraient faire un carton internationale, si on se projetait dans l'avenir.

* * *

><p>Pendant que tout le monde rangeait son matériel, Bella était fier d'elle et surtout d'Edward, car il avait fait un carton. Elle savait qu'il avait du talent mais ne voulait jamais en profiter.<p>

- Bella je peux te voir ? demanda Esmée.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Bella quelque peu inquiète.

- Ecoute je sais pas qui c'étaient, mais il y avait deux personnes ce soir qui n'ont pas pris d'alcool et qui prenaient des notes pendant que vous chantiez, pendant que je les servais j'ai vu qu'elle avait noté le nom du groupe.

- Ce serait génial si on pouvait être produit. J'espère qu'on a bien joué. On a pas fait de fausses notes ? demanda Bella en paniquant.

- Calme toi Bells, vous avez bien joué, et je te dis je sais même pas qui c'étaient. Et attends tu auras peut être des nouvelles.

- Tu as raison faut que je me calme. Je préviens les autres ou pas ? demanda Bella.

- Non, attends de savoir de qui ils s'agissaient.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Alice décida d'aller au bar un peu avant l'ouverture, pour rencontrer les patrons et discuter avec eux du groupe, afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Une fois arrivé sur place c'est Carlisle qui lui ouvrit. Esmée la reconnut aussitôt, et l'invita à boire un verre. Carlisle préparait le bar pour la soirée qui n'allait pas tarder. Le groupe régler leurs accords.<p>

- Vous venez pour quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Esmée.

- Oui, en effet je suis passée hier et j'ai beaucoup aimé le groupe, mais avant de faire quoique se soit j'ai besoin de quelques informations ? demanda Alice.

- Oui qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tout ce que vous savez sur eux.

Esmée expliqua à Alice qui était chacun d'entre eux comment ils se connaissaient. Comment elle avait fait pour qu'ils chantent à leur bar, où ils s'entrainaient, la manière dont elle les considérait comme ses propres enfants. Alice notait tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Esmée. Une fois son récit terminé, Alice se dirigea vers les coulisses pour voir le groupe, alors que le monde commençait à arriver pour le concert.

- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition. Demanda Alice.

- Pas indécente j'espère ! railla Emmett.

- Emmett. Crièrent Rosalie et Bella en même temps. Tandis que Rose lui donna une claque sur la tête.

- On vous écoute. Dit Bella.

- Alors voilà, j'étais à votre concert hier avec mon patron qui est producteur. Il a été très impressionné par votre prestation et souhaiterais produire un disque. Donc j'ai un contrat à vous proposer.

- On signe où ? demanda Emmett.

- Ce serait génial. Rétorqua Edward qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- C'est vrai que ce serait super, et le contrat on peut le lire avant de signer ? questionna Bella.

- Oui bien sur ! vous n'avez qu'à le lire et dès que vous avez décidés appeler moi à ce numéro. Dit Alice en donnant sa carte avec ces coordonnées.

* * *

><p>Après avoir lu le contrat avec tout le monde, celui-ci semblait correct. Bella décida de téléphoner à Alice, pour prendre rendez-vous afin de signer le contrat.<p>

Le groupe arriva au bureau d'Alice, celle-ci était contente d'avoir eu une réponse positive à sa demande de contrat. Une fois celui-ci signé par tous, Alice les informa où ils iraient enregistrer. Ensuite pour les horaires, ils ont regardé par rapport à leurs emplois du temps, ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre en commun ça aidait et le soir ils pourraient rester assez tard.

* * *

><p>Alice passait beaucoup de temps avec le groupe, pour faire les arrangements, les modifications de textes. Un soir alors que tout le monde étaient très épuisée, Alice les congédia car elle pensait que le travail ne servirait à rien, mieux valait les laisser se reposer. Bella invita Alice à venir boire un verre chez elle. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien autour d'un verre de vin blanc. Ce soir là Alice apprit que Bella était intéressé par les femmes et qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Rosalie. Alice quitte l'appartement de Bella tard dans la nuit.<p>

Bella se sentait heureuse et légère, elle avait passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de la belle brune. Elle en était sur maintenant, elle voulait Alice et l'aurait.

Elles s'embrassent, Bella demande plus d'accès à la bouche d'Alice et leurs langues entrèrent dans un balai sensuel. Bella commence à la déshabiller, prend un sein en bouche le suce, le mordille tandis qu'Alice n'exprime que des soupirs. Leurs mains se découvrent, se caressent quand celle de Bella se dirige vers l'entre jambe d'Alice.

Quand d'un seul coup Alice se réveil, elle avait fait un rêve érotique à propos de Bella. C'est vrai qu'elle était très belle, mais Alice n'était pas attirée par les femmes, enfin elle le pensait.

Une fois arrivée aux studios, Alice avait pleins de questions en tête, notamment la raison de ce rêve. Le groupe était déjà arrivé, il ne manquait plus que Bella qui avait déjà une demi-heure de retard. Elle arriva au bout d'une heure de retard.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ? demanda Alice un peu en colère.

- Je suis désirée à ce que je voie. Répondit Bella avec un ton aguicheur. Tandis qu'Alice rougit furieusement à la remarque en repensant à son rêve.

- Tu es au courant que la maquette doit partir dans deux jours et qu'il nous reste deux chansons à enregistrer, c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Renvoya Rosalie.

Pour la calmer Bella l'embrasse, tandis que Rosalie répond à son baiser. Alice choquée suspend la séance pour trois heures histoire de calmer tout le monde. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle réagit ainsi face au comportement de Bella.

De son coté Bella est contente de son petit stratagème et explique tout à Rosalie qui comprend mieux la réaction d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Alice ne saisit pas pourquoi elle est jalouse, elle connaissait la relation qu'il y avait entre les deux. De plus elle était avec Jasper depuis trois ans et elle l'aimait. Elle retourna au studio, après avoir pris une bière au bar qui se trouvait pas très loin de celui-ci. Elle avait les idées un peu plus claires. Il fallait en finir avec cette maquette, Jazz lui avait donné deux semaines et elle arrivait à terme.<p>

L'enregistrement commença sur la balade, Bella chantait avec beaucoup de sensualité, en ne quittant pas Alice des yeux. La chanson racontait l'histoire d'une fille un peu pommé qui rencontre l'amour de sa vie et qui l'aide à se relever en faisant d'elle une star. Alice se sentait rougir face à cette situation, elle savait que les chansons du groupe étaient basées sur des faits réels. Elle pensa donc que Bella la draguait ouvertement, devant tout le groupe. Une fois la balade terminée, il restait plus qu'un duo entre Rosalie et Bella. Pendant la chanson, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient s'amuser et y mettaient du cœur. Elles avaient une complicité incroyable, Alice en avait marre de cette situation quelque peu ambiguë. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour Bella ou si c'était juste de la protection dû à son talent.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, Alice a rendez-vous avec Jasper. Ils dinent dans un restaurant très romantique, Alice en profite pour lui remettre la maquette du disque.<p>

- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Annonça Jasper.

- J'ai pas dis que c'était une réussite non plus. Rétorqua Alice.

- Je te l'ai pas demandé non plus, mais vu la qualité de ton boulot je pense qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à retoucher.

- Peut être, je sais pas Bella a un sale caractère, surtout ces derniers jours.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? demanda Jasper.

- Hier elle est arrivée en retard et m'a provoquée.

- Oh, ça va t'as déjà eu pire ! encouragea-t-il.

Le reste de la soirée se termina dans une discothèque fréquentée par beaucoup de monde, quelle fut la surprise d'Alice d'y voire Bella. Cette dernière était venue accompagnée du groupe. Elle se déhancher avec une élégance incroyable pensa Alice. Mais Belle ne s'empêcha pas de draguer toutes les filles qui étaient autour d'elle. Ce qui énerva Alice. Celle-ci était assise sur les banquettes et fixait Bella, d'un regard plein de jalousie. Ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Elle est belle, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Alice en feignant l'ignorance.

- Fait pas l'innocente, je vois bien comment tu la regardes depuis qu'on est arrivés.

- Je la regarde pas, je ne l'avais même pas vu. Répondit Alice.

- C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule en plus.

- Nan je te jure ! supplia-t-elle.

- Bon écoute Alice, quand tu regarderas la réalité en face, tu viendras me voir on aura une discussion sur certaines choses. En attendant je m'en vais car je voie que tu n'es même franche envers toi-même, donc tu aurais du mal à l'être avec moi. Ciao.

Jasper quitta la salle fâché contre Alice qui refusait la réalité de ses sentiments. Alice se retrouva seule à danser sur la piste de danse, quand Bella vînt pour l'inviter à boire un verre. Elle avait vu que la brune passait son temps à la fixer et elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle s'était disputée avec Jasper. Bella était fier de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Alice et Bella avait beaucoup bu ce soir, mais il semblait que Bella tenait mieux l'alcool. Bella avait insisté pour raccompagner Alice chez elle. Elle avait un très bel appartement, c'était très design. Une fois qu'Alice était prête à aller se coucher, Bella s'apprêta à partir, mais avant elle embrassa Alice sur la joue. Au moment ou elle se retourna pour partir, Bella la rattrapa par le bras et l'embrassa sensuellement. Bella repars de chez Alice toute heureuse, elle est sur un petit nuage, elle avait aimé la réaction d'Alice.

* * *

><p>A son réveil, Alice souffrait atrocement à la tête, mais elle se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se pose encore plus de question, que devait-elle faire ? Elle savait qu'elle était attiré par Bella, mais de là à savoir si elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Et Jasper dans tout ça ? Est ce qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Oui c'est une évidence, mais l'aime-t-elle comme un amant ou plutôt comme un ami, un frère ou encore un confident ? Beaucoup de question dans la tête d'Alice pour très peu de réponse.<p>

Aujourd'hui, Jasper assiste à l'enregistrement, et oui pas de repos pour les artistes, enfin du moins tant que les arrangements ne seront pas terminés. Alice raconte sa fin de soirée à son amant, n'oubliant pas la fin.

- Je me doutais que ça devait arriver un jour. Avoua Jasper.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Alice.

- Notre séparation.

- Mais… je t'aime.

- Oui je sais et moi aussi, mais avoue que notre amour n'est pas celui de deux amants mais plutôt celui qu'on quand on est frère et sœur.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Alice regarde toi, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Bella, si ce n'est déjà fait. Profites de ta vie, tu sais le bonheur n'arrive pas à tout le monde, alors saisit ta chance avant qu'elle ne passe. Bella est une fille bien, elle saura te rendre heureuse. Et n'est pas peur des préjugés car se sera toi qui sera heureuse pas les langues de vipère.

- Et toi dans tout ça ? demanda Alice.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, parce que je t'aime Alice et je pense que je rencontrerai moi aussi quelqu'un qui me rendra heureux.

- Merci Jazz !

- De rien, ma puce !

* * *

><p>Pendant le mois suivant, où il a fallu faire les arrangements musicaux et vocaux, Bella ne cessait de jouer à un jeu ambigu avec Alice. Le dernier jour tout le groupe invita Alice pour fêter la fin des enregistrements. Une fois arrivée dans le bar le plus fréquenté de la ville, tout le monde s'installa à une table et écoutaient le groupe qui faisait son concert. Alice se posait toujours des questions sur sa relation avec Bella, du genre était-ce juste un jeu pour Bella ? Alors que Bella partit au toilette Alice eut une conversation avec Rosalie.<p>

- Alors vous sortez ensemble ? demanda la belle blonde.

- Non, c'est juste un jeu. Répondit Alice.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

- Je sais pas, je suis pas sure que Bella veuille du sérieux en ce moment. Je… je crois…

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- Bah voilà on y arrive, et c'est quoi qui t'empêche de lui dire ?

- Tout, je veux pas souffrir, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'affronter le regard des autres.

- Arrêtes ton vieux jeu, plus personne pense à ça et tu te souviens où on est à Los-Angeles. La ville où tout le monde se fiche de tout !

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je suis terrifiée par mes sentiments !

- Je sais ce que sais mais fonce et tu verras bien.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme d'habitude, Emmett qui faisait des sous entendus, et qui ramassait une claque de la part de Rosalie. Alice et Bella qui continuait de jouer à suit moi je te fuis, fuit moi je te suis. Et Edward qui discutait enfin essayait avec Emmett. A la fin de la soirée Alice ramène Bella chez elle, car elle n'avait pas bu et c'était proposé de faire Sam. Au moment de partir Bella retînt Alice. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, referma la porte. Elles étaient attirées l'une envers l'autre, Bella commença à parcourir de ses mains le corps d'Alice.

- Je… je n'ai … jamais dit Alice entre deux souffles.

- Oui je sais… laisse moi te montrer. Répondit Bella entre deux baisers.

Alice se décontracta, et le jeune couple a fait l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Au réveil Alice avait toujours ses doutes qui planaient au dessus d'elle. Malgré le fait que Bella lui avait dit de profiter de l'instant présent. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir, quant au fait qu'elle aimait Bella, mais qu'elle ne savait pas si cela était réciproque, quand tout à coup, Bella murmura dans son sommeil.

- Alice, je t'aime !

* * *

><p>Un an après, Bella et son groupe avait fait un carton avec leur album, ils devaient partir le mois prochain pour une tournée dans tout les Etats-Unis. Même à l'étranger c'était un carton, une tournée internationale était à prévoir. Pour éviter d'être trop éloigner de sa belle, avec qui elle devait se marier, Alice eut en quelques sorte une promotion et devînt l'attacher de presse du groupe et donc les suivrait partout. Mais elle ne démissionna pas en tant que réalisatrice artistique, enfin elle le restait pour Jasper mais uniquement pour le groupe et la préparation du second album. Alice et Bella filaient le parfait amour, tous les doutes d'Alice avait disparu le jour où Bella la demanda en mariage au cours d'un concert au Red coyote.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi? perso j'aime pas trop le point de vue dans lequel j'ai écris cet OS! promis la prochaine fois je réutilise le point de vue de chacun! je préfère écrire avec un je qu'avec un ilelle.**

**mais donnez moi votre avis c'est imporatant!**


End file.
